NCIS: Kidnapped
by Inferno-changeling
Summary: Bete noire, with a new twist. The team pursue a conspiricy deeper than could have been imagined, and Kate is pulled deeper into the darkness by a monster of terrifying power and cruelty, and soon discovers exactly what he is after.
1. Deadly surprise

_I beat my phobia!_

_Yes, so I see, Abby._

_Since when did lab rats start carrying sig sauers?_

The elevator dinged, and Abby dashed in looking frantic.

"Gibbs, where's Gibbs?" she asked, hopping from one foot to the other in anxiety.

Kate's head snapped up from her profile on Quassam.

"He's with the director" she said, looking at Abby quizzically.

"Tony?"

"The head"

Abby grunted in frustration. "Kate, could you please, please take this evidence down to autopsy? I can't even press the down button on the elevator anymore!"

"Why?"

Abby moaned

"Arrgh, um, err, oh heck. Autopsy phobia!"

"Uh…sure, Abs"

"Thanks Kate!"

"_Leave it there by the door!"_

"_You have to sign!"_

Kate bent down to place the evidence and blood by the door. She stood up, and headed for the elevator, but turned in shock to find a shadowed face lit with menace holding a sig with a silencer to her face, leering at her.

"_Did you kill Quassam? Did you put that double tap in his heart?"_

"_She didn't kill him"_

"_Who did"_

"_Special agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs"_

Two minutes later, Kate was lying face down on an autopsy table being searched by the anonymous terrorist.

"Special agent… Caitlin Todd. Hm. You any good with this gun, Caitlin?"

Kate rolled her eyes in frustration. "Give it back and I'll gladly demonstrate" she muttered.D_emonstrate on your skull. _She added as an afterthought.

"Ooh" he murmured. He was suddenly overcome with a feeling of attraction to Kate. His thoughts suddenly trained on her. He couldn't stop it. Suddenly, she was everywhere.

_I have no intention of shooting Gerald again, Caitlin_

"Doctor, please explain the rules, to stubborn little Caitlin"

"If we lie, or if he suspects we're lying, he will put a nine mill in one of Gerald's joints…"

"Be specific, ball or socket joints."

"But you omitted one condition." The terrorist added darkly.

"We mustn't attempt to trick him." Ducky added bleakly.

"But you did, doctor Mallard. You joined the ruse by calling her Abby!" He said in a voice dripping with malice.

He spun round to where Gerald was crouched on the floor, and with a jerk of his finger, blood spurted from Gerald's shoulder.

Kate gasped, jumping off the table to help Ducky with Gerald's shoulder.

"You Bastard!" she cried, helping prop Gerald up.

"You seem like such a bright young woman, and that's all you can say?" the shooter commented coolly.

"You… oh, bastard!" she exclaimed again as Gerald's blood spurted through her fingers trying to keep pressure on it.

An hour later, an idea sprung into Kate's mind. She reached behind her back to silently slide a scalpel off the table, but jerked her head up in surprise when Ducky whispered to her.

"No, Kate. He _wants _you to do it!"

The terrorist approached her, smirking at her. Kate's mind boiled with fury, and with a sudden lunge, attempted to plunge the scalpel into his heart. He took her by surprise, twisting the knife from her hand and before she knew it, he had curled his left arm around her waist and snapped it to his side. Kate struggled, unable to move against his strong hold.

"Caitlin, I have no intention of shooting Gerald again" he proclaimed in a laughing tone. He brought his lips close to hers, and whispered, "I did, however, want to see if I was right, about you" he tightened his grip, but released her after a comment from Ducky.

Kates fury seethed, and she shook where she stood. She felt powerless, no control to her fate.

The terrosrist suddenly sprang to the edge of the door frame. His dark eyes searched the lobby. He could have sworn, just there, that there was movement. He moved fast, grabbing Ducky and Gerald by the arms, tying their hands behind their backs, shoving them into the body coolers and spun round to Kate, and trained his gun on her heart.

"Walk" he commanded.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Fear and falling

Kidnapped

Chapter two

"Move" he said, cocking the gun.

Kate turned and walked towards the garage. Waiting there were two of his accomplices and a large white delivery van. The heavier of the two released a torrent of what Kate could only assume was swearing at her captor, and he in turn, raised his hand and spoke soothing words of reassurance.

Kate shook inside, consumed with fear. _What did he want? Where was he taking her? _

The bulky man continued, and her captors voice escalated to a threatening tone as he shoved her to the van, opening the door and throwing her in.

There was one seat, and Kate's hands were cuffed behind her back. The driver spoke in English. "Hasswari, what are you doing, where is the virus?"

Hasswari rolled his dark eyes. He replied briskly in rapid (Hebrew?) Kate guessed.

He sat on the seat and pulled Kate onto his knee, the sig pushed roughly to her temple as the van rolled out. Kate cringed away from him as he slung an arm loosely around her shoulder, and moved down to her waist.

Hasswari sighed. He breathed in the scent of her hair.

_This was not to plan_ he thought to himself. Why didn't he just leave her in the coolers with the other two? He couldn't help himself. She was so alluring. Her bravery, her beauty, her spirit.

Hasswari tightened his grip around her waist, pulling her right up to him. She tried to shift away, but the gun shifted slightly through her hair, reminding her of her current predicament.

Hasswari's gun arm slide smoothly from Kate's shoulder to wrap around her neck, the gun trained on her opposing temple. Both arms tightened still, and Kate froze. Undiluted fear pumped through her veins, fear that grew to engulf her as he sighed and toyed with the tips of her hair.

Hasswari laughed. "Caitlin, Caitlin, why are you afraid? I will not harm you. You are with me now, and I will keep you with me until further notice." Kate shivered, and he chuckled softly.

A blinding sheet of pure light slapped Kate in the face, and the driver, a weedy, hunched Israeli barked at her to get out. Hasswari placed a firm grip on her waist, and aimed the sig at her back. A blindfold was tied roughly around her eyes, and the grip on her waist shoved her forward.

She was pushed for a long distance, and could her noises such as the thundering of a nearby train, and the racket of unstable metal.

_An abandoned train yard. Oh, lovely. _She thought sarcastically to herself. She was shoved into a sealed basement, reinforced with new concrete. The blindfold was torn off, and her handcuffs undone. "Welcome home" whispered Hasswari.

The cell contained a steel bed and a metal toilet. Hasswari lead her gently yet firmly to the bed where he sat her down and turned his back to her.

"From now on, these are the rules. You shall have bread, water and two pieces of fruit per day. I will come to talk with you, once a day, and you may shower for ten minutes once a week. Is that clear?" he asked spinning round to address his captive.

He suddenly gasped and approached the bed. She was no longer there. He spun round to be met with a sharp kick to the chest that threw him across the room. He slammed into the concrete wall.

Kate flew to the door and jolted the handle with desperation. "Come on, come _on!" _

She jolted it again, ramming it with her fists. An angry yell alerted her, and before she could turn, he had pinned her to the door. She aimed kicks at him, but he had had enough and threw her to the ground.

She tried to get back up, but he crouched down, gripping her wrists and holding her to the floor. Her soft eyes met his dark etched ones, and he released her. "I will keep my word. You shall not be harmed by any of my men. However, if I must, I will harm you to keep you from escaping. As it is, you have no way out."

He pulled her up, and pointed a gun at her. "However, force is necessary to make you obey, so…" he cocked the gun. "To the wall by the bed."

He led her to where an ancient torch bracket was nailed, and pulled some rope from his bag in the corner. "Hands on the bracket" he commanded.

She obliged, and he tied both her hands together, then tightly to the bracket. He then tied her feet and placed a piece of black duct tape across her mouth. "I do apologise, but it seems that your references say you were trained by the secret service. I am taking no chances. You belong to me now."

He placed the


	3. New prediciment

Chapter three: Sign of attachment

Hasswari walked to the door, untying Kate's feet before he left. "Sorry Caitlin, it was overkill"

Kate grunted and aimed a snap kick at him, which he neatly dodged and replied by laughing, somewhat manically. _She's good. What is it about her? I can't stop thinking about her!_

Hasswari stared at her, his eyes twinkling. He was met back with a hard glare. _Funny how something so soft and delicate can be so hard and fast._

Her cell phone began to vibrate, and Hasswari reached in to grab it. He searched her for it until she started jerking her head towards her side coat pocket. Hasswari snapped it open and began to smirk.

"Hello, agent… Gibbs, is it? What do you want?"

From across the line, a loud string of swearing was audible as Hasswari explained to him the situation, grinning the whole way.

"Agent Gibbs, Caitlin is in my custody now, and you shall not get her back unless it is her body. Even then, the prospect of cremation seems most popular these days, perhaps, or diced into small pieces, hm?"

Loud ranting could be heard, until it all strung together into a stream of anger. Kate's mind worked furiously, considering her options.

She soon realised her chances of escaping alive, or even at all, were very slim.

The driver from the delivery van suddenly burst in as Hasswari leaned in to Kate, smiling in a kind but disconcerting way.

"_Leave, we must leave, they made a trace, federal mole confirms!"_ he gasped in Hebrew.

Hasswari cut Kate's bonds, and grabbed her arms roughly and cuffed them. The driver threw him a blindfold.

Inside, Kate groaned. _It's gonna be a long week._

Hasswari gripped the back of her neck, and with the other hand, pushed his sig to her throat. "Move" he whispered.

Once again, she was thrown into the van, and Hasswari pulled her by the waist to his chest, sig now rested on her temple and an arm tight around her neck as the van moved out.

Hasswari chuckled. "I must say, this time you are correct to be afraid, Caitlin. Your new home is a war bunker, and it is only three by three meters for your room. A bed, a toilet, and no way out.

I shall visit you daily, but any attempt to escape…" his arms constricted around her neck and waist "…and you shall be found in the forest lacking your brains"

Kate squirmed and he laughed, leaning forward to rest his head on her shoulder to look at her.

The doors slid open. "We're here."

Still writing draft for next chapter, hit with writers block, please review! They drive me to write!

Sorry for the short chapter, busy with S2 exams study.


	4. Authors note

Dedication to NCISProbie:

Thanks for the encouragement, read your stories a few days ago, they're amazing. Can't wait for more! Thanks to all dedicated readers, reviews were much appreciated.

New chapters monthly, and any requests for stories would be gladly appreciated.

If you want a story written up on a set show/movie/book/other, just leave your pen name, request and whether or not you would like a dedication.

For list of possible story requests available, visit my home page.


	5. Upside down or is this right?

Chapter four: Upside down or is it right?

Kate was now locked in a badly ventilated war bunker, hands cuffed, but still able to wonder around the small three-by-three meter room. What_ is this, winston _churchhills_ bunker?_

The room was concrete and cast iron, well protected by only one rusty but sturdy door, bolted from the outside, guarded by mossad.

In the forest cabin, Haswari sighed, pondering his actions with closed eyes. He had fallen for, and kidnapped an ex-secret service agent, now NCIS, with a boss that sounded not un-similar to Eli-David. _Nice one, Ari Haswari._

Kate sighed. For the 23rd time that day, she stood and wondered round the bunker. _Damn. What does that piece of s*** want!_

At that moment, the door slammed open, and in walked Ari. "Morning, Cailtin" he said, smiling at her. Her eyes shot daggers at her enemy, and Ari pretnded to look offended.

He sat on the bed next to her, leaning towards her, and whispered "It seems I am yet to see if I am right about you. Time for a phone call, I think, hmm?"

* * *

NCIS: MTAC

"Boss"

"Hm?"

"Your phone" said Tony.

Gibbs sighed. "Wretched piece of plastic. Any leads on Kate, yet?"

_"I'll give you one, agent Gibbs"_

Gibbs started. "You BASTARD!" he yelled. "Where is she?"

At the bunker, Ari smiled as he put the phone to Kates ear.

"Gibbs?" she said hesitently/

_"Kate? Where the hell are you?"_

Kate sighed. "I don't know, Gibbs. I'm in some sort of a wa..."

Ari put the phone to his ear. "Agent Gibbs, if you wish to see your agent again, release Aliah Hassim from gittmo. Three days, agent Gibbs."

The line went dead. Gibbs cursed. "You, FBI tech, you had better have a trace!"

The MTAC tech went stiff. "Somewhere outside Houston. I don't have a full trace."

Gibbs ripped off his ear piece. "God damn it!"

* * *

"Haswari, I had better be going home after this is all over." Kate whispered. Ari pulled her onto his lap.

"Of course" he purred. He leaned in to sigh into her hair. Kate leaped off him.

"You stay away from me" she whispered.

* * *

In his cabin that night, Ari rested his head on his hands, deep in his thoughts. That phone call was a spontanious descicion, split second. Aliah was a small time Al-qaeda double agent for mossad. At least Eli would be pleased. But he may have had other plans. It was done now, though.

Little did they know that he had no intention of urting Caitlin. He just wished to spend time with her, watch her for hours at a time, and pray for her to fall in love with him.

Little did they know, he had no intention of giving her back.

REVIEW PLEASE! (sorry about the short chapter)

Be on look out for next chapter, swimming with the sharks, coming soon.

Check out new profile updates!


	6. Swimming with sharks

Chapter five- Swimming with sharks

**MTAC**

"Gibbs, we can't do this. Aliah was Al-Queada! I know you care for your agent, but…"

"Jenny, Kate protected the president, she is my _best _field agent, and we have a plan to get Kate back but get the terrorist back behind bars!"

"I don't know, they are smart, resourceful, these aren't your typical Bin-Laden thugs, Jethro!"

"Jenny…"

"Erm, boss…?"

Jenny and Gibbs continued to rant as McGee weighed his options. On the one hand, he could turn his bosses full blast fury on him (worse than usual due to no coffee), or just wait for him to cool off. But this was an important transmition. Holding his breath, he nodded to the tech. McGee suddenly had an odd thought. He felt like he had seen this guy somewhere before. In Gittmo? Nah. Can't be…

His thoughts were interrupted by the squeal of un tuned equipment. Gibbs spun round, and McGee could swear several blood vessels popped.

"_**WHAT?" **_

**BUNKER**

Earlier that morning, Ari had gone to deliver Kate's usual breakfast. Grinning, he opened the door. He cocked his head to the side in puzzlement. Kate was unusually still. Ari set down the tray and turned to the wall. A chink of metal was heard, and Ari realised that Kate's cuffs were unlocked on the bed, a hairpin next to them.

Once again, Kate made a desperate bid for freedom. Haswari had had it. His mind boiled with anger, and he shoved Kate to the floor.

Kate scrambled up, running to kick him in the stomach.

Haswari was ready, though, and he grabbed her ankle, throwing her into the wall. He unhooked his spare cuffs, cuffing her hands behind her back.

A mossad soldier entered the room, nodding at Haswari. Haswari picked up Kate by the arms, dragging her into a small room of reinforced concrete.

A camera was brought in with a T.V and live feed equipment.

**MTAC**

If Gibbs was pissed before, that was nothing compared to how he was now.

Fury seeped from Gibbs, accelerating into a full flow of pure murder. Ari laughed on the screen. On his lap, with a gun on her was no other than Kate. Ari just couldn't resist tormenting Gibbs.

In the corner of MTAC, a mossad mole secretly smiled to himself. _Well done, Haswari. _

Kate shivered, keeping the gun in the corner of her eye. Ari took the now uncomfortably familiar position of holding her firmly in his arms, one around her waist, the other on her neck, and this time, _her _sig positioned at her throat.

Gibbs was glaring unbelievably sharp daggers at his enemy. Ari smiled, leaning forward to Kate, his stealthy eyes full of menace to kiss her on the cheek. Kate closed her eyes tight, willing herself to wake up, praying this was a bad dream. But by the tightening of Hasswari's it was hard to convince himself.

Tony entered MTAC at that moment, looking at Gibbs.

"Boss, what's going o…" he had just spotted Kate. Anger burned, his body shaking with pure fury.

Tony yelled at the technician to put a trace on the feed. Ari suddenly spoke.

"Agent Dinozzo, that is not advisable." He said, shifting the sig to Kate's temple.

Tony just stared into Kate's eyes, both seeming to have a silent conversation. Kate's eyes pleaded for Tony to come rescue her, but that she was afraid. Tony's promised vengeance and safety.

Ari chuckled, whispering to Kate. "Say hello to your friends, Caitlin." He murmured.

Kate's eyes darted to the gun. "Gibbs… help me, please. I don't know what's happening, what do I do?"

Gibbs leapt in front of the screen. "Kate, where the hell are you, who is that bastard, are you hurt?"

Kate's voice sounded bolder than she felt, and she spoke clearly to Gibbs. "I'm relatively unharmed. _Besides moderate bruising, violence and a gun primed to blow my brains out._ I don't know his full name, but look for the name…"

One of Ari's men jumped to roll a piece of tape over Kate's mouth. Ari looked at his guard. "That was unnecessary." He commented. Soon, though, he was back to smiling at Gibbs. Kate struggled against her cuffs. What she would give to throw a punch into this bastards chest right now.

Agent Gibbs, the drop will be made tonight. Meet us at the abandoned train station near Huston, the one you tried to track us to. 7:45. Basically, you have nine hours. Come and you may bring the Italian, the one with flop sweat, and, of course, Aliah. See you soon."

The line went dead. Tony looked like he wanted to rip someone's throat out, McGee was in shock, and Gibbs looked similar to when he had gone a few weeks with no caffeine and sleep. Only quite a bit worse. Murder glinted in his eyes, and Jenny shook her head.

"Fine, what's your plan."

Gibbs sighed. "Put a GPS in the terrorists ankle while he's sedated."

"If this doesn't work, your badge in my drawer by the end of this shift, you hear me, Gibbs?"

**HOUSTON RAILS (ABANDONED)**

Ari stood near the old rail tracks, an arm around Kate's chest, and the same gun, in the same position.

Gibbs approached them, Aliah cuffed, flanked by McGee and Tony, both looking furiously at Ari. Ari only smirked.

"Release Kate, _now!"_

"Aliah, first."

"Same time, then."

Ari walked Kate to the team, and McGee walked Aliah. Aliah suddenly broke into a sprint, kicking McGee in the *****.

McGee keeled over, and Ari grabbed Kate, dragging her in the other direction.

A car spun out of no where, and Haswari shoved them both in, climbing into the front seat. Gibbs and Tony fired shots at the car, but it was to late.

Gibbs looked despairingly at the disappearing car, Tony punched a hole in a rusty carriage, and McGee passed out.

In the car, Ari was conflicted.

_What have you done?_

Please review!


	7. Catacombs

Kate sighed in frustration. Nothing, and she meant nothing, could be more annoying and terror inducing than this. Trapped by a lovesick terrorist, hearing a caught mossad spy getting the crap beaten out of him, and being handcuffed to a chair in God-only-knows-where. _Nice one, Kate. _When she got out of here, she would beat the living crap out of…

"Good morning, Caitlin."

_Speak of the devil._

Kate glared up at him, giving him a well practised stink eye. Ari just sighed, portraying his trade mark smirk.

"When this is over, you'll be guaranteed a complimentary trip to our autopsy. Of course, you would be in a body bag. Dead."

Hasswari only placed a tray of food on the stone floor, unlocking Kate's cuffs. "Bon appetite, Caitlin."

* * *

Gibbs was pissed. Angry just didn't cover it. Come to think of it, neither did pissed! Tony watched warily. He had seen Gibbs angry before, but never _this _angry.

Gibbs had had enough pacing. He stormed into the interogation room, face to face with a very shocked and fumbling agent.

"Out!" Gibbs barked.

The agent gathered his things and dashed well out of sight.

Gibbs stood opposite a buisness like FBI tech. The very same one uncovered that morning talking to Eli David. The mossad mole.

Gibbs slammed a fist into the steel table, actually leaving a light dent. "Hasswari, where is he?" the agent mearly cocked his head and raised an eyebrow at the shimmering dent. He sighed. "Agent Gibbs, we Mossad die, daily, in fact, to protect our cause, our family. You will get nothing from me!" he actually laughed!

This was the final straw for Gibbs. He reached across the table, taking the mole in a chokehold, he threw him across the table. "You give me that location, or so help me, with Jehova as my wittness, I shall shred you and dice you, and use you for dog food!"

The mole sighed. "A wasted effort, but I will give you a clue. Deep underground, in a maze that never ends, stone of ages, in the resting ground of trees of old."

Gibbs blanched. "The Catacombs? Dinozzo, get the whole unit into those catacombs, I want the place combed and the forest surrounded, meter by meter, you got that?"

Behind the screen, Tony was already gone, joy and adrenaline coursing through his veins.

The mole smiled to himself. "Oh, just wait till you see what you find, agent Gibbs. Just you wait."

* * *

Gibbs and the team were at the catacombs entrance, armed with FBI, S.W.A.T team and a scoe to settle. They decended the cobwebbed stairs, guns and torched whirling at the slightest sign of movement.

"Gibbs, she's not here. We've checked everywhere." Gibbs pounded a fist through a wall. "Goddamn it!" As the team turned, a crumbling and creaking made them whip round. There, in the dimming light, was a modernized, reinforced block of rooms. "Not everywhere." Gibbs whispered.

They stepped forward, blind with pure joy. In the next step, they were showered by a volly of gunfire. On both sides, they were trapped.

Kate woke from her dream, and as always, Hasswari was watching her sleep. But what shocked her into standing was the ear-splitting shots that raged from behind the trap door. Hasswari grabbed her neck, shoving her amongst the turmoil. There was a cry of pain, shouts from both sides, some in anger, some in bloodlust, then all there was for Kate was black.

Hasswari sighed. He would regret letting her go, but if she survived, he would be back. For now, he aimed a gun at Gibbs, and the shot rang out through the maze as the team were surrounded, save for Kate and Tony, shoved through the exit by Hasswari.

* * *

Sorry it took so long to update! Been busy with new fanfic ideas. Next chapter will be last one for this fic, but I may write a sequel if anyone wants one.

As always, I live for reviews, so please click on the goldy button on the bottom middle of this page! Thanks!


	8. The finale: Part 1

THE FINALE: PART 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All rights go to the producers of NCIS.

_Ari aimed the gun, and a blast sounded through the cave, the moment seemed suspended in time, and a woman's scream rang through the cave._

"NO! ARI, NO!" The gun was jerked from his grasp, and the bullet rebounded from wall to wall, seeking flesh, and suddenly turning the cave into a fatal death trap…

* * *

The wall had closed behind Kate and Tony, where Ari had shoved them out. "Take her above ground!" He whispered, before slamming a pannel, and vanishing with a manic look on his face.

Tony pounded at the wall in fury and panic, but to no avail. He turned to Kate. "Kate, we have to get Gi..." "KATE!"

Tony ran to Kate's side and knelt down beside her. She had left a trail of blood on the wall, to where she had slid down and was now breathing heavily. A steady stream of blood trickled down her left shoulder, and a rib was protruding from her chest. Tony was left with two choices. Leave Gibbs and the team for dead, or save Kate before it was too late. He chose the latter, sweeping Kate into his arms, running down the cold stone that had housed evil for centuries, but now, an evil unmatched marched this halls, and he had left his boss, his team-mate, his father figure, to be consumed by it.

* * *

Kate's vision flickered. Hasswari had dragged her through, and then there was scarlet flashing before her vision, white hot, then just a black velvet shroud, smothering her. She was falling, and gentle, scared voices were calling to her. Then, her angel, her savior, was gliding, carrying her with him, and she could see a light, and then black.

"Kate? KATE! NO, NO, KATE, PLEASE, GOD NO!" Tony lay Kate's unconsious form on the ground, and sprinted back down the chasm, following the Ultra-violet trail to the under ground rooms. He banged and the walls, and a section slid open. There, on the floor, lay a body dressed in S.W.A.T uniform, and cries from all around, but Tony ran to the body, kicking it over. There lay the officer who had led them into the forest space, the one who had located the false floor. Tony felt a slight sadness flow through him, but turned round to a gun pointed at his head. This, however, was not where his focus lay. His eyes scanned the cave, and a spasm of relief and joy shocked him. Gibbs was alive. On the other hand, a gun was pointed at his head, and was giving subtle hints that seemed to say, "Get up now or your brains will be used as paint to acomodate the new decor." Tony winced. The gun had a voice. A typicly smup voice. Oh, a minion. Right.

Over to his left, a girl was clutching at Ari's waist, wailing. "NO, ARI, NO! REMEMBER FATHERS INSTRUCTIONS, PLEASE, ARI, NO, PLEASE!" The girl's face was hidden by matted hair, and blood was splattered over her mahogany skin. Whether her own or someone elses were unclear, but something in her eyes seemed to soften Ari, and he lowered his gun.

"You bring me Caitlin, I let you go." Ari said, gritting his teeth. "Ziva, leave us!" He snapped at the girl. Her posture transformed, and she rose, giving a curt nod, her bac to the team, and exited the room. Tony stared in wonder after her.

"Dinozzo, get Kate, bring her here." Gibb's hand twisted then flicked in a few short, rapid motions. _Sign language. Thank you God. Thank you Abby._

_"_Five minutes." spat Hasswari, his hands shaing, the gun cast onto the floor. Dinozzo raced out the door, and up into the sunlight. Hasswari wanted Kate. Well, he would have to settle for a body. Or, no body...

"Dinozzo, where is she?" asked Gibbs.

"Gone..." Muttered Dinozzo.

"Gone?" Ari screamed. "Where was she...?"

"SHE WAS DEAD!" Tony yelled. "Or... I thought she was... I didn't cheak for a heartbeat, she was in very bad shape.

Hasswari seethed. "We will split up and find her. Cuff them to the ladders." He instructed, pointing to three men, who each grabbed hold of two men. Hasswari sighed. "The rest of us will find Cailtin, and bring her here. Anything funny, and she dies."

Something then clicked in Gibbs' head. It was the most common of all cliches, but it was true enough. Hasswari was obbssesed, and Kate was his drug. He wouldn't hurt her, or kill her. This was the start of a plan, at last! But... it would involve using Kate as bait. And it may backfire. On all of them. Oh dear, as Ducky would say.

* * *

Kate stumbled through the forest, finding an old bunker just a mile away from the catacombs (looks familiar... ahha, that's why), several clearings, and a river. Her old secret service instincts kicked in, and she washed the wound, and gave herself a medical look over. Boken rib, shoulder wound, no exit wound. That must be why her shoulder mucsles were aching this badly. Huh.

She continued along, and heard busy traffic. _Half a mile. _She estimated. Sudenley, she stumbled into a clearing, and into the welcoming sound of thirty guns cocking, and the feel of a rough arm around her chest. Kate sighed. _Not again..._

"Hello Caitlin. Did you miss me?"

"Hasswari." She breathed, tense with fear.

* * *

Down below, a clink of chains was heard, a muffled grunt, some pounding, and if one was at the scene, they would have wittnessed the very peculiar sight of eleven men handcuffed together sprinting down the halls. Right at the corner, a smirking Hassari held a gun (Yet again) to Kate's head.

"I suggest" he purred "that you just scurry back down that way, if you please" he said, cocking the gun held to Kate's heart for emphisis. Gibbs' eyes flashed. "NOW!" He yelled.

Sorry it's so short, as always, i'm in a rush. But the sequel will have longer chapters. For reasons why I was off, read the profile.

Please review if you missed me, if not, review anyway.


	9. The finale: Part II Final chapter

THE FINALE: PART II

Gibbs clenched his teeth. Kate hung limply in Ari's arms, a rib protruding from her chest, steady brooks of blood trickling from her shoulder, and her face as white as bone. Tony swore to himself that bastard is going to die. Today!

A split second was flung into time in slow motion, and all Kate heard was a muffled voice, the voice of her mentor, shouting, "Now, go now!"

Ari's brain zoomed into action, proping the gun against Kate's head. Gibbs kept going. Cursing and mentely punching the air, Ari aimed at Kates shin, firing. Time halted in a blur of shock and blood, the team halting mere millimeters from the terrorists. Ari sighed. "Agent Gibbs, I was contemplating freeing you for Caitlin, but you have betrayed my trust!"

"Ain't life a bitch!" Gibbs muttered.

Ari sighed. "I will release you, but first..." he pulled the gun from it's holster, and without warning, aimed it and fired six slugs into the team. The shots echoed off the walls, as did a scream and several yells of pain. The slugs had found flesh in Gibbs' shoulder and thigh, Tonys' left arm, and one to each of the S.W.A.T team members, one of whom lay dead on the floor, blood leaking from his skull like a smashed casket of blood. The team stood in horror and shock, aside from Gibbs', who pulled the others with him towards the cracks of light seeping into the chamber.

Tony, once above ground, wretched himself from Gibbs' grasp. "Right, let's head back down. All of you, with me!"

An arm shot out, halting Tony in his steps. Tony let out something between a sigh and a laugh, tilting his head to the side. "Boss, we arn't all that wounded, now, let's go, we. Are. Wasting. Time."

Gibbs shook his head. "I'm not risking it Dinozzo, not today." he pointed above to a helicopter containing a lone pilot, shoving the team in. Tony's loud protests could be heard throughout the canyon containing the forest, a clang of metal on bone, and then silence.

* * *

Ari sighed in satisfaction. Kate's head rested on his lap, and he sat back and listened to the swift whirring of blades that carried them higher into the north, away from interfering agents and troubles, leaving just the two of them flying to paridise on earth.

Tony awoke seeing stars, a rather grim faced Gibbs, and then nothing but a blinding flash of scarlet. "Giiibbbsss!" he growled, his speaking slurred with fatigue and rage. All Tony saw next was a metel bar, and then more black. Gibbs turned to the pilot.

"We can't let him at Hasswari, and as much as I would love to kill the bastard, we need to bid our time. Thanks for planting that gun with the homing device bullets, Aliah." he muttered. The Saudi pilot turned his bruised face towards Gibbs. "Thank you for granting me amnesty and freedom, Gibbs." he whispered.

Gibbs sighed. "Sorry, Aliah, but your still on probation. Give it time. Right, here we are, drop down there and pick up the squadron. Off to Canada, it seems. Oh, i'll just drop off Dinozzo at Bethesda on the way. I've patched myself up. He's to blinded by anger, and i'm not sure that with that concusion he is the sharpest deduction tool in the shed.

* * *

"Caitlin, you will be fine. Now, you stay here, for, well, five years? You will get used to me, and, after that... you get the image, yes? Good. Bye-bye, my love."

Kate was to out of it to hear him, and the plaster dust of the makeshift cast flung here mind into a swirling haze.

Ari smiled, looking out the window. "What the he..." his eyes widened, runing for the celler, but a sudden force flung him out the opposing, open window, and he rolled comically down the mountin, gathering snow in layers by the second.

"Mighty sharp shootin, Fornell!" Gibbs roared over the explosions.

"I still got it!" he yelled. "S.W.A.T team, deploy!"

From above, a swarm of men in black, (however cliched that sounds) descended from above, taking with them a fully automated gun and several grenades. It was half an hour of blasts, booms and screams before the team discovered Kate in a hidden celler, near dead.

"KATE! KATE! ALRIGHT, EVERYBODY BACK UP! WE'RE DONE HERE! FORNELL, GET US TO BETHESDA!"

"You got it."

* * *

TWO MONTHS LATER

"She's still in bad shape, but no longer critical. I'd like to keep her here for another nine months for repair and physical therepy, and she should be ship-shape within the year."

"Thanks, doc. Bye for now. Kate? I'll be back tomorrow."

"Bye, Dinozzo." came the wheezy reply.

_Boy, she is sure gonna have to work on that lung._

From a window down the street, the sun reflected off the lens of a telescope on low focus, and a dark, mousy face with oak brown eyes peered through. "I'll be back soon, Caitlin. Just in time for Christmas. My present to you, my love."

The world spun on, the innocent and rightous going about their lives, unaware of the dark soul that spun around them, poised and ready to strike...

"Oh, yes. I will be back."

END

PLEASE REVIEW! I LIVE FOR REVIEWS, THEY STIMULATE ME TO WRITE!

P.S. to all readers, the sequel is coming your way this Christmas! Christmas day, a gift from me, to you. Speaking of presents, it is Phoenixblitz's birthday on the 24th of October, so please, make it an early birthday, and REVIEW, PLEASE. That is what that little blue button down there is for, they didn't put it down there just for decoration. PLEASE, REVIEW!


End file.
